Closed loop systems often contain a working fluid with properties specific to the successful or efficient operation of the equipment. The working fluid properties may be degraded by the addition of foreign, particles. Closed, loop systems generally operate at elevated pressures relative to ambient pressure. This ensures that leaks propagate out of the system during operation. During system shutdown, this scenario may be reversed with the closed loop system pressure at or below ambient pressure. As a result, molecules such as oxygen and nitrogen may migrate into the system. These pollute the working fluid and negatively, impact the subsequent operation and efficiency of the system. Currently, related systems require a purge device that extracts the system pollutants from the working fluid.
One such closed loop system is that of an organic rankine cycle system which includes in serial flow relationship, an evaporator or boiler, a turbine, a condenser and a pump. Such a system is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,174,716, assigned to the predecessor of the assignee of the present invention.